Amor em Konoha
by Hinata Angel
Summary: Coisa inesperada acontecem...
1. Coisas estranhas acontecem

**Amor em Konoha**

**Era manhã de segunda feira em konoha como de costume todos na escola...**

**Hinata estava quieta em seu canto como sempre tentando fazer uma lição mesmo o professor não tendo chegado ainda...**

**Mas pra variar não conseguia la estava Sasuke e Naruto brigando...**

**Sasuke:Naruto seu baka saia daqui logo antes que eu perca a paciência e te mate logo aqui!!!!**

**Naruto: Deme!!!! Só saio daqui quando você me devolver o que me pertence...**

**Sasuke: Eu não peguei nada que te pertença seu baka!!!**

**Naruto: Não imagina... E essa hitaiate no seu braço é o que enfeite????**

**Sasuke responde falando um pouco mais baixo: Não ela é minha!!**

**Naruto:Como ela é sua ???? Cada aluno só tem direito a uma e você está com duas uma na testa e uma no braço!!!!**

**Sasuke seu baka devolva a minha hitaiate todos sabem que ela é minha!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hinata só conseguia pensar o por que esses dois brigavam tanto e por que não poderia dar uma de pessoas normais de vez em quando e ir pra escola variar um poço estudar...**

**Depois ela parou e refletiu um poço e viu que a parte do estudar servia só para naruto já que o sasuke era o terceiro melhor aluno da turma,antes dele só havia ela e a sakura...**

**Derrepente os pensamentos de Hinata foram interrompidos o sensei chego na sala...**

**Finalmente...-pensou Hinata- e deu um suspiro em sinal que se sentio aliviada...**

**Bom pelo menos quando o sensei estava em sala aqueles dois bobos paravam de brigar um poco...**

**Bom mas um dia se passou e nada de mais aconteceu...**

**No dia seguinte Hinata estava na escola de novo e estava tudo se repetindo exatamente como nos dias anteriores...**

**Quando ela foi olhar para aqueles dois brigando de novo dessa vez lhe ocorreu algo estranho...**

**Algo que não conseguiria explicar naquele momento...**

**Ao invés de pensar aqueles dois bakas como ela sempre pensava dessa vez ocorreu algo estranho...**

**Quando viu Sasuke sentiu suas pernas tremulas e seu coração acelerando...**

**O que poderia estar acontecendo ela se perguntava, mas não conseguia achar resposta alguma com relação a isso que sentira... Só pensava se não estaria doente ou alguma coisa assim...**

**Sentia seu rosto enrubescer toda vez que via Sasuke a olhava... Sendo assim ela entendia cada vez menos porque ficava de tal forma... **

**Quando Hinata deu por si a aula já havia acabado,ela não havia feito nada nem uma lição,ou alguma pergunta ao sensei...**

**Voltando para casa Hinata não parava de questionar-se para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.**

**Hinata pensava: O que está acontecendo comigo???**

**Por que meu coração acelerou de tal forma???**

**Por que??? Por que isso está acontendo????**

**O que é isso?????**

**Em fim Hinata chegou em casa...**

**Procurou se acalmar, então tomou um banho e logo após ter colocado uma roupa foi fazer sua lição já que hoje não havia feito nada na escola(Hinata não queria tornar-se uma má aluna).**

**Novamente no dia seguinte tudo parecia se repetir...**

**A caminho da escola ia andando tranqüila o céu estava muito bonito aquele dia,mas nada estava fora do normal...**

**O estranho aconteceu quando Hinata chegou a escola...**

**A primeira vista estava tudo bem, como de costume as meninas de sua classe haviam chegado primeiro e o único menino que ali se encontrava até então era Sasuke já que odiava atrasos...**

**Até ai tudo bem, mas ao entrar na sala Hinata ouve alguém falar com ela...**

**Sasuke:Ohayo Hinata (com um tom meio soberbo,o que era bem normal vindo do Sasuke)**

**Hinata levou um susto pois Sasuke nunca falara com ninguém antes que falassem com ele,e como se isso não bastasse viu todas as meninas de sua classe olharem-na com ódio já que todas supostamente amavam ele...**

**Nesse momento Hinata só conseguio pensar isso, e novamente com seu rosto enrubescido olhou para o chão e disse bem baixinho:**

**-Oo-Ohayo Sasuke Kun...**

**Nesse momento só ouviu-se Sakura gritar:**

**-Deme!!!!!! Como ousa falar com Sasuke Kun...**

**Ele nunca falo com nenhuma de nós como poderia...**

**Antes de terminar essa frase Sakura dói interrompida por Sasuke q sutilmente disse:**

**-Cala a boca Sakura! Baka...**

**Sakura não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não conseguia enteder porque Sasuke a tratara assim...**

**Mas calou-se e foi pensar no que poderia estar havendo.**

**Hinata sem entender o que tinha acontecido apenas agradeceu a Sasuke, pois a única coisa que ela havia entendido era que ele havia a defendido.**

**Sasuke sem muita cerimônia apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de lado (como fazia quando ganhava de alguém em alguma coisa) e virou-se para frente novamente enquanto esperava o sensei chegar...**

**Depois disso Hinata foi para seu lugar e também se pos a refletir...**

**Por que Sasuke Kun me denfederia???**

**Isso realmente aconteceu???**

**Definitivamente as coisas tem andado muito entranhas... **

**Algumas semanas se passaram e as coisas pareciam estranhas...**

**Com o passar das semanas Hinata pensava cada vez mais em Sasuke...**

**Um dia sonhara que Sasuke havia sorrido para ela, acordou assustada logo depois...**

**Balançou a cabeça como se estivesse dizendo não a si mesma!(...)**

**Uns minutos depois repetiu mais uma vez a pergunta que já havia feito a si mesma tantas vezes...**

**Disse em voz baixa:**

**- O que está acontecendo comigo?**


	2. Descobrindo um Amor

**Descobrindo um Amor**

**Depois de um tempo...**

**Na escola Sakura veio falar com Hinata em plena sala de aula.**

**Sakura com uma cara um tanto angustiada lhe pergunta enquanto está olhando para o chão (como se estivesse com vergonha).**

**-Hinata você ama o Sasuke Kun não é?**

**Mas uma vez Hinata sentia seu rosto enrubescer, parada sem nenhuma reação Hinata só conseguiu pensar:**

**-Aa-Amor? Será que é isso que eu sinto pelo Sasuke?**

**Não... Não pode ser!!!!**

**Eu não posso amá-lo!**

**Logo após ter pensado isso Hinata respirou fundo e engoliu um pouco de saliva...**

**Poucos segundo haviam se passado porém para Sakura parecia uma enternidade!**

**Finalmente!-pensou Sakura.**

**Hinata iria falar algo.**

**Hinata:Ee-Eu...**

**Antes que Hinata pudesse completar essa frase foi interrompido pelo Sensei.**

**Sensei:Sakura volte já para o seu lugar!**

**Antes mesmo que Hinata pudesse ter dito algo ou antes mesmo que o Sensei tivesse chamado a sua atenção Sakura já havia entendido tudo...**

**Logo depois que o Sensei havia a chamado uma lagrima acabava de escorrer por seu rosto.**

**Rapidamente Sakura enxugou seu rosto e voltando a posição normal apenas fechou suas mãos e as apertou fortemente por uns poucos estantes e depois disse:**

**-Tudo bem Hinata... Não precisa dizer mais nada...**

**Eu já entendi tudo.**

**Depois disso simplesmente se virou como se nada tivesse ocorrido.**

**Deu um grande sorriso para o Sensei e respondeu:**

**-Hai Sensei!**

**Hinata simplesmente continuou sem reação por mais alguns instantes, logo depois voltou a fazer sua lição.**

**Mais tarde já na hora do intervalo Ino viu que sua amiga estava abatida e foi falar com ela.**

**Ino: Sakura você está bem?**

**Sakura:Estou...**

**Ino:Não minta para mim!**

**Eu te conheço!**

**Sakura a olha com uma cara um tanto angustiada mas acabou a respondendo.**

**Sakura:Todas as meninas amam o Sasuke Kun né?**

**Ino:Mas é claro!Ele é perfeito!.**

**Sakura: Quero dizer se alguém realmente o ama...**

**Como se tudo parecesse lembrar ele...**

**Como se o amor parecesse impossível entre a pessoa que o ama e ele...**

**Ino:Eu acho que não... Mas não entendo porque você está se importando tanto com isso agora!**

**Sakura:Vai dizer que você não noto?(...)**

**Tudo bem talvez nem ele próprio tenha reparado...**

**Ino:O que?**

**Sakura:Pela primeira vez em sua vida Sasuke Kun está amando...**

**E é um amor puro e inocente...**

**Ino com cara de raiva pergunta berrando:**

**O que????????**

**Sakura:Vai dizer que você nunca reparou como ele olha pra Hinata?**

**E como ele demonstra pequenos sinais de alegria quando a vê?**

**Ino um tanto pasma responde:**

**É... Agora que você falou eu lembrei... Realmente é verdade...**

**Mas então Sakura o que vamos fazer???**

**Não há outro garoto mais popular na escola!!!!**

**Sakura:Vamos continuar "amando" ele...**

**Mas vamos deixar ele ser feliz.**

**Ino da um grande sorriso e responde:**

**Hai!!!!**

**Logo depois de Ino responder Sakura tocou o sinal...**

**Sensei:Acabou o intervalo todos de volta para as suas salas!**

**Um pouco depois a classe foi liberada, por algum motivo todos já haviam feito os deveres e toda a matéria que tinha de ser dada naquele dia já tinha sido dada.**

**Sensei:Bom... Não há mais matérias para hoje...**

**Liberados!!!!**

**Todos estavam indo embora só ficaram dois alunos que eram Hinata e Sasuke.**

**Sasuke ficou porque não estava a fim de ir para a sua casa ainda e Hinata ficou porque queria aproveitar pra já ir estudando a próxima matéria, porém ambos foram para lugares diferentes fazer o que desejavam.**

**Sasuke foi embora primeiro cerca de uma hora depois que havia decidido permanecer na escola, Hinata, no entanto prefirio ficar até o término total do turno de todas as turmas.**

**Hinata não reparou pois estava muito centrada em seus estudos mas antes de Sasuke ir embora ele parou na porta da sala onde ela se encontrava e ficou a observando durante um período de aproximadamente dez minutos, depois disso ele volto para casa e nem ele sabia o porque havia ficado a observando...**

**Mas tarde no caminho de volta ele se fez uma pergunta que Hinata já havia se feito algumas vezes.**

**Sasuke:O que será que está acontecendo comigo?**

**Mas logo parou de pensar nisso e continuou andando, de repente no meio do caminho se vê cercado por um grupo de garotos no qual o único que ele conhecia correspondia pelo nome de Gaara...**

**Gaara: Domo Uchiha como você está?**

**Depois de perguntar isso Gaara da um sorriso de lado com um olhar maléfico.**

**Sasuke:O que você quer?**

**Gaara:Sua vida...**

**Gaara olha para Sasuke como se estivesse possuído e em seguida começa a atacar com seus amigos.**

**Imediatamente Sasuke larga sua mochila no chão e começa a usar seu sharingan.**

**Sasuke:Bom melhor eu começar pelos mais fracos...**

**Vamos ver... Aqueles dois ali!!**

**Foi só Sasuke terminar essa frase que os dois já estavam no chão!**

**Sasuke:Agora só faltam oito...**

**Deu um sorriso de lado como quem soubesse que iria ganhar e depois foi derrubando os outros adversários do mesmo modo até sobrar apenas Gaara.**

**Gaara:Muito bom Uchiha... Eu te subestimei...**

**Mas agora seu adversário sou eu!!!!**

**E eu não vou brincar!!**

**Sasuke:Pode vir...**

**Sabaku baka!**

**Os dois ficaram lutando por um tempo mas ambos ficaram muito feridos, Gaara porém vendo o estado em que se encontrava foi embora, mas antes de ir disse uma coisa.**

**Gaara:Isso não irá ficar assim!**

**E deixou Sasuke sozinho, Sasuke aproveitou para recuperar o fôlego por um tempo...**

**Depois dessa briga e de ter que ficar esperando para poder recuperar o fôlego tudo que Sasuke conseguia pensar era em como foi um desperdício ter saído mais cedo da escola já que ele estaria chegando em casa no mesmo horário de sempre graças ao ocorrido...**

**Voltando para casa Hinata viu Sasuke parado pegando sua mochila prestes a caminhar de volta para sua casa...**

**Mas Sasuke estava todo machucado então Hinata correu até ele...**

**Hinata:Saa-Sasuke Kun você está bem?**

**Hinata não entendeu mas ficou muito preocupada ao ver Sasuke de tal forma seu coração disparou e ela tinha que saber se ele estava bem...**

**Sasuke:Sim Hinata estou bem...**

**Isso não é nada...**

**Embora Sasuke estivesse muito machucado nem olhou para cara de Hinata quando a respondeu estava mais preocupado em terminar de arrumar sua mochila e pega-la logo para poder ir.**

**Hinata viu seus machucados e foi revirar sua mochila...**

**Cinco minutos depois Hinata achou uma pomada que ela mesma faz que ajuda na cicatrização de feridas.**

**Hinata:Sasuke tome aqui está!**

**Hinata nem sabia como tinha conseguido dizer isso para ele sem gaguejar ou ficar vermelha mesmo assim seu coração acelerou.**

**Nessa vez quando Sasuke foi responde-la olhou-a no rosto, ia dizer que não precisava...**

**Mas ao olhá-la sentiu seu coração acelerar eu seu rosto enrubescer, porém ficara aliviado já que seus machucados não permitiam que aparecesse o que havia ocorrido.**

**Não entendeu o que tinha acontecido mas só conseguiu dizer uma coisa a Hinata.**

**Sasuke:Obrigado Hinata chan. **

**Depois pegou a pomada levantou-se e saiu andando.**

**Hinata sentiu seu coração acelerar mais e seu rosto enrubescer mais uma vez no entanto estava feliz porque Sasuke havia aceitado sua pomada.**

**Mas por suas reações ficou ali parada por mais uns minutos pensando se o que Sakura lhe perguntara poderia ser verdade.**

**Hinata:Será que eu realmente amo o Sasuke Kun?**

**Logo parou de pensar nisso já que só poderia ser besteira.**

**Mas no caminho de volta para casa quem começo a se fazer as mesmas perguntas que Hinata se fazia foi o Sasuke...**

**Uma semana se passou desde o fato ocorrido...**

**Enquanto Hinata Chan esfriava um pouco a cabeça era a vez de Sasuke começar a se perguntar o que estava havendo...**

**Toda vez que olhava para a doce Hinata sentia seu coração acelerar...**

**E qualquer coisa o fazia lembrar dela...**

**Entendendo cada vez menos o que poderia estar acontecendo se centrava cada vez mais em suas lições para ver se esquecia o que estava acontecendo...**

**Até que um dia na semana seguinte parado escrevendo em seu caderno(ele ainda estava tentando esquecer o que estava acontecendo), parou para olhar o que estava ocorrendo a seu redor...**

**Naruto como sempre não sabia nada da lição.**

**Sasuke: É um baka mesmo...**

**Sakura, Neji, Ino e todo o resto da turma estavam fazendo a lição também.**

**Hinata também estava fazendo sua lição quando Naruto que estava do seu lado lhe pediu ajuda para fazer a lição.**

**Naruto havia falado algo bobo mas como Sasuke estava longe não conseguiu ouvir do que se tratava...**

**Mas também não importava tudo que Sasuke vira e conseguia pensar naquele momento era no belo e tímido sorriso que Hinata chan Havia dado...**

**Pensou consigo novamente o que poderia estar havendo já que nunca se importou com essas besteras.**

**Balançou a cabeça como se falasse com sigo mesmo dizendo não...**

**E voltou a sua lição...**

**Duas semanas se passaram desde então...**

**Um dia no horário do intervalo Sasuke estava sozinho como de costume, já que supostamente odiava a companhia de outras pessoas.**

**Sasuke estava sentado abaixo de uma arvore, recostado e olhando para o céu quando de repente Neji chega.**

**Neji:O que você pretende com a minha prima?**

**Sasuke: O que? Do que você está falando seu baka?**

**Neji:Escuta aqui Sasuke me diga agora se você a ama ou não...**

**Sasuke:Do que você está falando?Você enlouqueceu?**

**Neji ficou enfurecido e já estava se preparando para lutar com Sasuke, e como sempre Sasuke também já estava disposto a lutar, porém na mesma hora o sinal tocou e apareceram os inspetores e então ambos fingiram que nada havia ocorrido...**

**Porém Sasuke pensou no fato ocorrido todos os dias por um período de dois meses mais o menos...**

**E fazendo sempre a mesma pergunta:**

**-Poderia eu estar amando a Hinata?**

**Não isso é besteira só idiotas sentem um sentimento que os possa deixar tão fracos...**

**Mesmo assim Sasuke sempre se encontrava nessa constante pergunta...**


	3. Primeira vez juntos

**Primeira vez Juntos...**

**Sasuke desde então decidiu que iria ignorar o que estava sentindo a final só poderia ser uma bobeira, uma tolice...**

**No entanto Hinata não conseguia parar de pensar em Sasuke, mesmo que todo o tempo só quisesse esquecê-lo não conseguia...**

**Na escola novamente todos se encontram.**

**Semana de provas!!!**

**Naruto:Nani??? Hoje já é o inicio das provas???**

**A eu não estudei nada...**

**Aaaaa como eu posso ter esquecido...**

**Sasuke:Só um baka como você mesmo para esquecer da semana de provas...**

**Naruto:Cala a boca Sasuke deme!!!**

**Não te perguntei nada...**

**Sasuke só deu um leve sorriso como se estivesse dizendo:**

**Bem feito baka vê se estuda na próxima vez...**

**Hinata como sempre estava em seu canto quieta lendo e quando olhou ao redor reparou que as coisas pareciam mais normais que nunca com a única diferença de sentir seu coração disparar toda vez que via Sasuke.**

**Sensei chega na sala de aula.**

**Sensei:Domo pessoal! Hoje é nossa primeira prova. **

**Como de costume após a prova teremos um treinamento rápido e após o treino serão todos liberados.**

**Naruto:Sensei!! Sensei!!!**

**Entrega logo essa prova eu quero pode ir logo para casa!!**

**Sasuke logo pensou:**

**Mas é um baka mesmo foi só falar em voltar mais cedo que ele já se esqueceu que nem ao menos estudou para a prova!Vai ser o ultimo a terminar como sempre!**

**Hinata só deu um leve sorriso como fazia sempre que o Sensei dizia tais palavras pois para ela voltar mais cedo significava que ela poderia ter mais tempo livre para estudar e treinar sozinha como fazia costumeiramente.**

**Uma hora eu meia depois como de costume Sasuke, Sakura, Neji e Hinata já haviam terminado suas provas e estavam apenas o professor recolhe-las, afinal o tempo mínimo que cada aluno deveria permanecer com suas provas era de duas horas.**

**Meia hora depois eles juntamente com Kiba, Tentei e Temari foram liberados para fazer o rápido treinamento e depois irem embora.**

**Uma hora depois já haviam terminado o treinamento que basicamente foi constituído em técnicas de jitsu.**

**Hinata mal podia esperar para começar a estudar logo então pegou seu livro e sua mochila, depois começou a caminhar lendo seu livro...**

**Sasuke estava meio nas estrelas nesse dia(o que é bem estranho já que Sasuke vive atento todo o tempo), colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando olhando para o céu.**

**Sasuke e Hinata estavam andando em direções opostas já que Hinata queria aproveitar para passar na biblioteca e Sasuke estava indo direto para casa.**

**Derrepente só se vê uma colisão...**

**Sasuke e Hinata se esbarram...**

**O livro de Hinata foi parar a meio metro dali, mas ambos não estavam nem ligando para o material nem de um nem de outro mas sim para o que estava acontecendo naquele momento...**

**Sasuke havia caído em cima de Hinata e a pobre Hinata ficou ali no chão...**

**Nesse momento ambos sentiram seu corações acelerarem.**

**Sasuke pensara o por que estava de tal forma já que havia sido apenas um acidente.**

**Já Hinata percebeu naquele momento que realmente amava Sasuke...**

**Descobriu que o amava pois se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ela teria ficado apenas com vergonha...**

**Mas com Sasuke foi diferente... Seu coração acelerou, sua boca ficou seca e de certa forma apesar de ter sido apenas um acidente que os uniu em tal hora ela se sentiu protegida por estar perto de Sasuke.**

**Dois minutos depois ambos ainda se encontravam parados de tal forma, ambos estavam meio paralisados com o ocorrido, mais um minuto se passou e esses minutos pareciam uma eternidade...**

**Finalmente Hinata se apoiou no chão para se levantar, no momento que se inclinou para frente chegou ainda mais perto de Sasuke mas não sentiu nada a mais do que já estava sentindo desde o inicio, alem do que não estava querendo se aproveitar da situação apenas queria se levantar.**

**Quem sentiu algo bem estranho em tal momento foi Sasuke...**

**Sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais rápido se é que isso era possível, sentiu seu rosto enrubescer e por algum motivo tudo que queria era que aquele momento durasse mais um pouco, realmente gostaria de ficar mais um momento tão próximo a Hinata quanto se encontrava...**

**Por fim logo ambos se levantaram e se desculparam...**

**Sasuke:Desculpe Hinata chan!(...) (ainda meio vermelho)**

**Hinata:Dee- desculpe-me você Sasuke kun.(ainda bem vermelha)**

**Depois disso ambos pegaram o que lhes pertencia...**

**Hinata saiu correndo para a biblioteca pois alem de estar com muita vergonha tinha medo que Sasuke percebesse seu sentimentos.**

**Na pressa não viu que havia deixado cair uma foto sua que sempre deixava em seu livro para que caso o perdesse a pessoa que o achasse vice sua foto e o devolvesse.**

**Sasuke então pegou a foto de Hinata e já estava prestes a ir atrás dela para devolver, mas ao olhar para a foto pensou o como Hina era linda e guardou a foto consigo antes que alguém vice.**

**E foi para casa, dessa vez se perguntava por que não havia notado antes o quanto Hinata era bela e o porque ficara de tal forma quando se esbarraram.**

**A partir desse dia Sasuke começou a pensar que poderia até amar, nem ele sabia o por que estava pensando assim já que sempre pensou que o amor fosse coisa para bakas como o Naruto, por fim começou a considerar a possibilidade que poderia realmente amar alguém mesmo não sabendo o porque de estar pensando assim parece que depois de começar a considerar a possibilidade de amar isso lhe deixara de alguma forma mais aliviado.**

**Segundo dia de prova...**

**Dessa vez quem terminou primeiro a prova foi Neji...**

**Neji aproveitou que era o único que tinha acabado para analizar Sasuke pois já tinha percebido que ele amava Hinata sua prima embora o próprio baka não tivesse percebido, pois era isso que seu comportamento demonstrava.**

**Na mochila de Sasuke havia uns livros um caderno seu estojo e uma foto de Hinata...**

**Neji:Uma foto da Hina?**

**Quem esse cara pensa que é?**

**A ele vai ver...**

**Após o treinamento Neji foi tirar satisfações com Sasuke sem que Hinata soubesse.**

**Sasuke então explicou o que havia ocorrido e disse que ia devolver a foto no mesmo dia...**

**Neji:Seu baka!!! Você não percebe mesmo não é?**

**Você ama a Hina!**

**Toda vez que você a vê você fica meio vermelho, e demonstra estar um pouco feliz, seu coração acelera, o resto da turma só não percebeu por que você mesmo já percebeu o que acontece e dois minutos depois volta ao "normal", mas só por fora porque seu coração ainda bate bem forte durante o resto da aula e mais forte ainda quando a olha.**

**Seu baka isso é amor!**

**Sasuke pensara que Neji não estava dizendo coisa com coisa e então deu apenas o seu risinho de "superior" e foi devolver a foto de Hina.**

**Hinata já haiva saído então Sasuke disse que no dia seguinte entregaria a foto.**

**Ainda naquele dia quando Sasuke chegara em casa, jogou sua mochila ao lado de sua cama e deitou-se em seguida, colocou uma de suas mãos atrás da cabeça e ficou olhando para cima por uns 5 minutos, depois disso com a outra mão tirou de sua mochila a foto de Hina e ficou olhando e olhando por horas.**

**E pensava sempre como ele podia não ter notado o quão bela era ela, afinal já estudavam juntos há anos como ele poderia não ter visto antes.**

**Quando viu que estava pensando de tal forma lembrou-se das palavras de Neji...**

**Sasuke:Será que eu realmente a amo?**

**Será que é isso que todos chamam de amor?**

**Mais um dia de prova e dessa vez Hina terminara primeiro que todos então logo treinou e foi a biblioteca, em seguida pois se a ir para sua casa.**

**Logo depois dela Sasuke que também foi direto para casa(e não devolveu a foto dela).**

**No caminho para casa em certo ponto Hina foi cercada por um grupo de garotos e ouviu uma voz um pouco familiar...**

**Gaara:Ola Hina...**

**E uma risada maléfica em seguida...**

**Era Gaara... **

**Mas o que ele poderia querer comigo?-Pensou Hinata.**

**Gaara foi chegando perto e Hina, que ficava cada vez mais assustada, mas estava paralisada não conseguia fazer nada...**

**Até que chegou um ponto que Gaara a agarrou.**

**Nesse momento Hina gritou bem alto, em seguida o Sabaku tampou sua boca com uma de suas mãos e disse bem em seu ouvido.**

**Gaara:Você sabia que eu sempre te achei linda. **

**E soltou aquela gargalhada novamente.**

**Nesse momento Hina encontrou-se completamente paralisada de medo, e só conseguia pensar o que o Sabaku faria com ela.**

**Enquanto isso os amigos de Gaara riam ao seu redor e brincavam dizendo:**

**-O próximo sou eu!!!**

**Em tal momento Sasuke já se encontrava ali por perto.**

**Escutando as ultimas palavras ditas foi verificar o que era, alem do que também sentira um chakra familiar...**

**Saiu correndo então, chegando viu Hinata envolta nos braços do Sabaku paralisada enquanto ele tirava um canivete de seu bolso para fazer Deus sabe o que...**

**Antes que Gaara pudesse fazer algo ele ouviu um grito que o fez parar...**

**Sasuke:Deme!!!!!!!**

**Nesse momento Gaara largou Hinata no chão e disse rindo:**

**Ola Uchiha!**

**Depois passou sua língua em seus lábios como se Sasuke fosse sua presa e ele estivesse doido para matá-la.**

**Nesse momento ordenou que os outros que ali estavam levassem Hinata dali e não a fizecem nada até que ele desce outras ordens.**

**Sasuke sentira como se tivesse de defender Hina custasse o que for, como se sua própria vida estivesse em jogo.**

**De repente só ouviu uma pergunta.**

**Gaara:O que foi Sasuke? Eu nunca te vi com tanta vontade de matar assim... Será que eu toquei em algo que era seu?**

**Terminando de falar isso Gaara soltou novamente aquela gargalhada, e a essas alturas Hina já havia sido levada dali...**

**Sasuke nunca havia ficado tão nervoso em toda sua vida, e mesmo que não quisece falar as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca.**

**Sasuke:Se você pegou algo que é meu? Sim Sabaku deme você pegou algo que é meu...**

**Gaara sorriu e perguntou:**

**-O que foi que eu peguei Sasuke?**

**Sasuke sem ao menos saber o que estava falando sentiu simplesmente as palavras saírem de sua boca como se fosse uma parte dele falando...**

**Uma parte que ele não conhecia...**

**Sasuke: Sabaku miserável... Você pegou a minha Hina!!!!**


	4. O plano de Sakura,Neji,Ino e Lee

**O plano de Sakura, Neji, Ino e Lee...**

**Gaara: Sua Hina???**

**Então quer dizer que ela significa algo...**

**Ao ouvir essas palavras Sasuke parou uns segundos e pensou no que havia dito...**

**Nem para ele mesmo aquelas palavras faziam sentido, porém as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca...**

**Depois de rapidamente ter pensado isso só conseguiu ouvir aquela risada maléfica do Sabaku...**

**Gaara: Agora as coisas estão ficando enteressantes...**

**Sasuke: Deme!!! Você não sabe o que está falando!!!**

**Gaara:O que foi Uchiha? Por acaso você está com medo?**

**Eu nunca te vi de tal jeito...**

**Gaara já ia começar a rir, mas antes que o fizesse foi interrompido.**

**Sasuke: Cala a boca maldito!!! Você realmente esqueceu com quem você está falando?**

**Caso tenha esquecido eu lembrarei a você!**

**Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke eu sou o ultimo do clã Uchiha...**

**Antes que terminasse essa frase Gaara já veio o atacar, mas antes que conseguisses desferir um golpe se quer Sasuke já havia ativado o sharingan então facilmente desviou...**

**Pelo "pequeno" descuido de Gaara a luta acabou em alguns minutos...**

**Dessa vez Sasuke foi rápido em terminar a luta já que já havia lutado antes com ele já previa a maior parte de seus movimentos...**

**Logo em seguida saiu correndo dali procurando por onde poderia estar Hinata...**

**Nesse momento o Sabaku se encontrava inconsciente e os amigos dele não estavam muito longe dali...**

**Hinata sentia seu sangue gelar a cada passo que eles a obrigavam a dar, por causa dos comentários que ouvia...**

"**Amigos do Gaara": O que será que faremos com ela???**

**Ela é bem bonita não é?**

**Devemos mesmo esperar as ordens do Gaara?**

**20 minutos depois finalmente Sasuke conseguiu alcançá-los, assim que o viram soltaram Hinata já que vê-lo significava que Gaara havia sido derrotado... **

**Sasuke assim que a viu abraçou-a , Sasuke não sabia o porque estava tão preocupado e nem porque havia abraçado Hinata mas sentiu uma doce sensação de alivio com Hina em seus braços isso significava que ela estava segura...**

**Hinata por sua vez ficou morrendo de vergonha mas queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre...**

**Ela se sentia segura nos braços de seu amado ainda que ele não soubesse que ela o amava...**

**Alguns minutos depois Sasuke a soltou e perguntou se estava tudo bem, ela respondeu que sim, porém Sasuke a levou até em casa por precaução...**

**No dia seguinte ambos agiam como se nada tivesse ocorrido, porém Sasuke sempre a levara em casa desde o ocorrido por ter medo que pudessem tocá-la...**

**Não se tornaram íntimos já que Hina era tímida demais para começar uma conversa e Sasuke por sua vez não é um cara de muitas palavras...**

**Mas a verdade era a mesma para ambos, ambos amavam "ter" que voltar juntos gostavam de ficar próximos Hina já sabia que era porque o amava Sasuke não sabia o porque ainda mas é como se ele se sentisse bem na presença de Hinata...**

**Agora as provas já passaram estamos de volta a velha rotina pensou Hinata...**

**Dentro da sala de aula só Hinata reparou que Ino e Sakura cochichavam e não paravam de olhá-la mas achou que devia ser coisa da sua cabeça então deixou para lá...**

**Sasuke reparou a mesma coisa com relação a ele mas quem o estava observando e cochichando algo era Neji e o Lee... Mas achou o mesmo que Hinata então deixou de lado...**

**Mas tarde Neji e Lee foram falar com Sakura e Ino diziam que haviam tido uma idéia, Sakura e Ino escutaram atentamente e depois que eles haviam acabado de falar disseram aos dois que haviam tido a mesma idéia...**

**Combinaram de por o plano em ação no dia seguinte...**

**Já no dia seguinte tudo parecia normal, Sasuke e Naruto discutindo novamente Hinata lendo Sakura e Ino conversando e Lee e Neji haviam acabado de chegar...**

**Logo após a chegada de Lee e Neji , Ino e Sakura foram falar com Hinata afirmavam que precisavam se reunir após a aula para resolverem com que parte cada uma ficaria no trabalho...**

**Enquanto isso Lee e Neji foram falar com Sasuke e afirmavam que precisavam falar algo realmente importante para ele e que assim que acabasse a aula falariam...**

**E só deu tempo das duas duplas falarem isso mesmo para cada um já que foi terem terminado de falar isso para o Sensei ter chegado em sala.**

**Três tempos mais tarde toca o sinal é o intervalo...**

**Sakura, Neji , Ino e Lee se reúnem e fazem todos a mesma pergunta ao mesmo tempo.**

**Todos:Vocês conseguiram convencê-lo(a)?**

**Todos responderam que sim...**

**Após a resposta só se viam grandes sorrisos da parte de todos.**

**Neji:Ótimo está tudo perfeito! Não tem como não dar certo!**

**Ino você sabe o que fazer certo?**

**Ino:Hai!**

**Novamente o sinal tocou o intervalo havia acabado, todos deram um grande sorriso e voltaram para a sala de aula.**

**Final da aula.**

**Sakura puxa Hinata pelo braço e fala:**

**Vamos Hinata quanto mais rápido mais cedo voltamos para casa...**

**Ino também puxou Hinata em seguida concordando com o que Sakura havia falado...**

**Hinata só conseguiu responder que sim e foi junto...**

**Elas a levaram até umas sala nos fundos da escola que por sinal quase ninguém sabia da existência, Hinata achou a sala bem silenciosa então era um bom lugar para estudar mesmo sendo meio distante...**

**Ino: Ai meu Deus!!!**

**Eu esqueci o meu livro na sala de aula!**

**Eu irei buscar!**

**Já volto meninas...**

**Sakura e Hinata: Tudo bem...**

**Sakura foi mexer em sua bolsa e viu que havia "esquecido" o seu caderno na sala também, perguntou a Hinata se havia algum problema ela ficar ali sozinha por alguns estantes Hinata respondeu que não que permaneceria ali esperando...**

**Bom tanto Ino quanto Sakura realmente estavam se dirigindo a uma sala mas não era exatamente para buscar seus materiais...**

**Rapidamente falaram com os meninos que Hina já estava no local combinado mas que eles fossem rápidos pois não sabiam se ela permaneceria ali por muito tempo...**

**Então Lee e Neji apressadamente foram falar com Sasuke...**

**Falaram que não era seguro falar com ele ali, falaram então para ele os seguir e assim fez Sasuke...**

**Eles o conduziram até a mesma sala onde Hina se encontrava mas assim que ele entrou na sala eles trancaram a porta...**

**Sasuke:Bakas!!!!! O que vocês estão pretendendo???**

**Hinata se assustou com a gritaria e ainda mais com Sasuke ali...**

**Hinata: Sasuke Kun?**

**Sasuke: Hinata?**

**Neji e Lee:Não adianta Sasuke essa sala está trancada com nossos poderes e com os poderes da Sakura e da Ino também vocês não irão sair daí tão facilmente!**

**Hinata:Ino e Sakura?**

**Ino e Sakura: Gome Hina,mas isso é para o seu próprio bem...**


	5. O Beijo

**O Beijo**

**Duas horas depois...**

**Neji: Isso não está adiantando...**

**Já estamos aqui há duas horas e não acontece nada...**

**Só estamos perdendo cada vez mais chakra... Nós não temos escolha...**

**Ino!**

**Ino: Hai!**

**Neji: Ino nós não temos escolha teremos que usar a sua técnica...**

**Sakura: Mas Neji não é um tanto de exagero...**

**Neji: Pelo rumo que as coisas andam não... Esses dois são muito lerdos u.u'**

**Ino: To indo gente...**

**Logo em seguida Ino cai pois saiu de seu corpo e foi para o de Sasuke, mas pra sua sorte Lee segurou o seu corpo...**

**Lee: Ela tinha que ser mais cuidadosa com o corpo dela...**

**Enquanto isso dentro da sala...**

**Hinata: Sa-Sasuke Kun você tem alguma idéia do porque trancaram agente aqui???**

**A pobre da Hinata não sabia que quem estava controlando o corpo de Sasuke agora era Ino...**

**Ino foi cautelosa e agiu como o verdadeiro Sasuke Kun agiria em sua opinião...**

**Ino dentro do corpo de Sasuke responde a Hinata:**

**- É Hina eu acho que sei o que eles querem sim...**

**Em seguida deu um sorrisinho com apenas o lado direito da boca e uma pequena risada bem baixa...**

**Hinata: Então Sasuke Kun o que é?**

**Neste momento "Sasuke" se virou para Hinata e começou a andar em sua direção...**

**Hinata ficou um pouco assustada mas pensou que ele deveria estar querendo gastar menos a voz por isso estava vindo para perto...**

"**Sasuke" se aproximava cada vez mais... Quando já estava bem perto Hina pensou que ele iria parar no entanto se surpreendeu pois "Sasuke" deu mais dois passos em sua direção e a tomou em seus braços a abraçando fortemente e disse olhando em seus olhos:**

**-É isso que eles querem...**

**Nesse momento Ino saiu do corpo de Sasuke e voltou para o seu próprio...**

**Ino: E ai gente como eu fui???**

**Neji, Sakura e Lee: Perfeita agora vamos esperar que o resto eles façam sozinhos...**

**Tudo que acontecia dentro da sala era observado por Neji graças ao biakuran...**

**Dentro da sala Hinata estava com seu coração acelerado e não sabia o que fazer porém seja lá o que fosse acontecer ela queria que durasse o maximo possível...**

**Sasuke estava meio tonto e sem entender o que estava acontecendo por alguns segundos... Mas depois reparou que estava com Hina (seu amor) em seus braços, seu coração acelerou juntamente com o de Hinata...**

**Mas parou para pensar um pouco como poderia estar de tal forma se não se lembrava de nada...**

**Ai Sasuke se lembrou quem era o grupo que estava do lado de fora da sala...**

**Sabia da técnica de Ino mas sabia também que ela não poderia usá-la se não estivesse vendo o seu alvo, então lembrou que Neji também estava lá...**

**Logo viu que basicamente Neji disse para Ino onde ele se encontrava e Ino "atacou" , enquanto isso se Hinata tentasse fugir sozinha não conseguirira pois a sala ainda estaria sendo guardada por Sakura e Lee...**

**Depois de ter reparado isso deu um pequeno riso, mas ficou feliz pela situação e dessa vez ele mesmo disse...**

**Sasuke: Hina eu sei o que eles querem...**

**E deu um doce sorriso...**

**Hinata se assustou um pouco pois nunca havia visto Sasuke sorrir de tal forma porém perguntou mesmo assim e novamente:**

**O que eles querem Sasuke Kun?**

**Sasuke a olhou docemente e respondeu:**

**Isso...**

**E em seguida a beijou...**

**Nem Hinata nem Sasuke nunca haviam sentido seus corações baterem tão fortes quanto naquele momento...**

**Já do lado de fora da sala...**

**Neji: Aleluia!!!! Finalmente!!! \o/**

**Sakura, Ino e Lee: Eles se beijaram???**

**Neji: Não...**

**Sakura, Ino e Lee: oõ?**

**Neji: Eles estão se beijando lol**

**Agora agente pode ir embora daqui e vamos rápido... vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós...**

**Sakura, Ino e Lee:Hai o/**


End file.
